Solid state starters/controllers have found widespread use for controlling application of power to an AC induction motor. The conventional starter/controller, referred to hereinafter as simply a controller, uses solid state switches for controlling application of AC line voltage to the motor. The switches may be thyristors, such as silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs) or triacs. The controller typically includes heat sinks associated with the SCR's for dissipating heat. A housing base surrounds the SCRs. The housing base may support a set of bus bars which carry current into and out of the controller. Controllers come in many different configurations that have different sizes of SCR's and bus bars to accommodate different current requirements. The size differences relate to current capacity and also physical size and usually require different housing parts to fit with each size. For example, a housing configured to support one size bus bar will not support another size bus bar. As a result a manufacturer typically provides multiple different sizes and configurations of the housing base resulting in higher costs and higher inventory requirements.